


fast forward (till you go down on me)

by inertial



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inertial/pseuds/inertial
Summary: Life as an obscure rock singer is hard.At least Daehyun has Youngjae.





	fast forward (till you go down on me)

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my lack of tech knowledge HAHA. AND LET ME JUST SAY I LIKE EXO ESPECIALLY CHEN daehyun's asshat views do not represent mine

 

**[fast forward (till you go down on me)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d3sA5plF6kE) **

 

Daehyun's first single of alternative rock gets buried underneath a bunch of mainstream pop music. It's almost soul-crushing to look at the cheap electro jazz and ear-ripping dubstep humiliatingly sitting upon his self-composition. The number of listens are pathetically low and it's not been moving since yesterday. Daehyun officially declares it's spiralled down to the depths of being completely unknown. There are a few comments on his iTunes page, though, by a bunch of Korean hipsters typing in broken English, presuming he's automatically American because he does rock. _I'm not Korean-American, shitheads_ , Daehyun types into the comment section, but backspaces and closes the tab.

He gets chewed out by his manager and his boss subtly hints that he won't be having a comeback for a long, long time (totally remorseless over Daehyun's shitty promotions). Being placed on the backburner isn't new to him; in high school, his slot at the talent show got taken by a girl group who donned miniskirts and frankly, couldn't sing. Daehyun slings his electric guitar onto his back, tugging on his bag straps as he strolls out of the company building. 

It's drizzling. Daehyun walks down the streets anyway, running a little when he realises the rain could potentially seep through his guitar case. He considers flagging a taxi but it definitely won't help his debt to his record label. He sashays on the train, guitar smacking some commuters on the face when he spins around. Someone curses at him but Daehyun merely nurses his poor attacked guitar, putting on his headphones.

The train ride's fast. He reaches the apartment and raps on the door impatiently. The moment it opens, he freely steps in and throws himself onto the couch.

"Not bothering to call, as usual," Youngjae remarks with a shake of the head, shutting the door with his foot. He heads back to his sitting position on the living room floor, laptop open as expected. He wouldn't be Youngjae if he didn't have some tech gizmo in front him. Daehyun groans, dangling himself off the sofa and prodding Youngjae incessantly.

"So, how'd it go?" Youngjae barely acknowledges the pokes, dismantling a few circuit boards from the system unit. Youngjae is squishy, just the way Daehyun likes it. He'd tried going on a diet a month ago and Daehyun had to stubbornly starve with him so Youngjae would quit. It'd been tormenting, but getting to hold Youngjae as he is now is pretty worth the cakes he ditched.

"Sucks. I'm not even on the charts," Daehyun mutters and Youngjae sighs, reaching for a screwdriver. 

"I know, actually. I've been monitoring your ranking." He examines the processor in his hands.

"Then why'd you ask, asshole." Daehyun jabs harder this time, igniting a yelp in Youngjae. 

"Sorry. Should've asked if you were okay."

"That's worse, to be honest," Daehyun states and Youngjae flashes him a wry smile. He kicks the arm of the sofa, wincing in pain as he stubs his toe but holding back his scream in case Youngjae thinks he's a wimp. 

"Man, I wish I was you," Daehyun sighs. "Doing all your computer shit and not having to deal with the abyss of _nuguness_."

"Hey, my job's not easy," Youngjae retorts, grabbing some wires and attaching them to whatever he's holding. He looks hot doing it. Daehyun considers bringing Youngjae's techy shit into the bedroom, but he's pretty sure Youngjae would choose doing his programming crap over fucking. 

Daehyun leans over to look at the laptop screen open on Melon, using it as an excuse to rest his chin on Youngjae's broad shoulders. There's a boy group right at the very top, of a huge number and with excessive eyeliner.

"This is what's crushing me?" Daehyun scoffs, indignantly groaning. "Who the fuck is EXO? They look like an army of gigolos." 

Youngjae bursts out laughing. His laughter sounds like a mix between a snort and cackle. It's attractive, though. Always has been.

"Don't be such an asshat." Youngjae's lips are red and perky, and Daehyun rests his head against Youngjae's shoulder, watching them move. "One of them's pretty cute. Chen or something."

"Fuck that guy in particular," Daehyun murmurs, enjoying his close-up but upside-down view of Youngjae. His jawline is a little chubby and Daehyun leans forward, pecking down. Youngjae chuckles, pushing him off with the nudge of a shoulder. Daehyun grabs onto the table, muttering under his breath as he props his arm up against the couch. 

"I like him because he reminds me of you. Good voice and all," Youngjae explains with a hum. He looks really hot with his eyebrows crease.

"But my voice is better, right?" Daehyun means it as a joke, but Youngjae's scent is a turn on so his voice uncontrollably drops a few octaves. Youngjae turns to him with a bewildered frown before his face melts into a softened expression. 

Youngjae's eyes are bright and large, like the first time they'd met. Daehyun stares, eyes half-lidded, and he gingerly removes the green board between Youngjae's fingers. He gently pushes him down onto the ground, clambering above as his hand caresses Youngjae's cheek. They spend a moment looking at one another between the suns and moons, guitar riffs noisy in Daehyun's head and his hands on both sides of Youngjae, and Daehyun leans down to kiss Youngjae.

His lips taste as good as they look. Youngjae's movements are shy as they always are, arms gradually winding around Daehyun's neck and pulling him down further. They part, a string of saliva between their bruised lips. He thinks of wires running down his guitar and strumming the most melodious tune in Youngjae's name.

"Your floor's really dirty," Daehyun breathes, wiping his dusty hand on Youngjae's sleeve. 

Youngjae kicks him off. Daehyun lands on his butt with a groan and massages his sore hip. Youngjae returns to his work, shifting away a little and fixing his shirt. Daehyun whines, extending a hand to massage Youngjae's thigh.

"I'm sorry, babe. I won't comment on your hygiene issues anymore." 

Youngjae slaps his hand away, completely paying no attention to Daehyun anymore as his laptop pings at the finished download. Daehyun narrows his eyes. It's not the first time he'd lost to that lifeless electronic, and for the record, the win is totally incomprehensible. He bets Youngjae would only ride him if he was some sort of cyborg.

"Come on, Youngjae," Daehyun whines, snuggling up to his boyfriend. Youngjae continues to ignore him, fingers rattling against the computer. "You can't just turn me on and leave me like this."

"When exactly did I try and turn you on?" Youngjae replies easily, leaning towards the screen. It'll be a lost battle if Daehyun doesn't hurry up. 

"Just now, when you did whatever you did to that green rectangle. And when you talked to me. And when you looked at me. And when you breathed."

Youngjae veers his head towards him with an unamused look. Daehyun scratches his head. "All the time? I get turned on even when I think of you."

"Oh god," Youngjae mutters, evidently irked. Daehyun tries to put a hand on Youngjae again and fortunately, Youngjae allows it. He seizes the chance to grope the insides of Youngjae's thighs, his weakest spot. Youngjae involuntarily tears his gaze from the screen and releases a shaky breath.

"I really have to finish this," Youngjae whispers, yet the breathtaken look in his eyes says otherwise. Daehyun locks lips with him, hand reaching to palm his crotch. He pulls away with a smug grin as Youngjae trembles under his touch, head tilted backwards in bliss. 

"That's what you always say," Daehyun hums teasingly.

Daehyun leads Youngjae towards his room, the place so familiar to him he wonders why Youngjae even bothers asking him to call before he arrives. He tosses him onto the bed and climbs over him, their lips connecting. Youngjae's heat is intoxicating and everything about him is so fucking gorgeous. It's cheesy to admit this, but Youngjae's the inspiration behind all his songs.

Daehyun grinds down on Youngjae and he swears the sounds Youngjae's making is hailed up in heaven. It may be immoral to record Youngjae's moans, but man, how can this not be hit single material?

He bites down on Youngjae's neck, mentally celebrating his triumph over the sad, sad computer parts sitting back in the living room. Youngjae bucks his hips, hands tugging Daehyun's pants off and roaming down his chest. Daehyun chokes at the delicious friction, ridding Youngjae of all his clothes and pulling his own wife beater off. Youngjae shoves him down onto the bed, taking Daehyun's member into his mouth and sucking hard.

"Oh my god." Daehyun throws his head back, guiding Youngjae's lips up and down. His tongue expertly runs over Daehyun's throbbing veins, warm wetness enthralling. 

"Yes. _Yes_. You should go down on me like all the fucking time." His shaft pops out of Youngjae's mouth and Youngjae licks the tip, tongue grazing Daehyun's slit. 

"That's asking for too much, don't you think?" Youngjae softly says.

Daehyun hauls Youngjae up and kisses him, switching their positions. Damn, Youngjae's body against the sheets would make a great album cover. 

"I'll pay back the favours," Daehyun whispers into Youngjae's ear, grabbing the lube on the nightstand. He inserts a finger into Youngjae's hole, finding Youngjae's prostate effortlessly thanks to memory. 

Youngjae curls up against his touch with his breath caught in his throat. Daehyun continues to prod Youngjae's sweet spot, licking down his thighs and suckling on Youngjae's tip.

Daehyun lubes himself up, pressing a chaste kiss to Youngjae's lips before sliding in. Holding Youngjae's legs up is by far the sexiest thing in history, and he's dated a stripper before when Youngjae and him broke it off for a while—it was a stupid fight; he didn't really mean they were _actually_ breaking up, but then Youngjae genuinely went out to get a new fuckface of a boyfriend. Needless to say, Yongguk ended up with a black eye and Youngjae became Daehyun's again.

Daehyun thrusts in the moment Youngjae lets out a breathy 'okay', pace slowly picking up. Youngjae grips on to the bedsheets, hair messed up against the headboard and eyes squeezed shut. Daehyun nibbles on his collarbone and pounds into Youngjae when he softly begs for Daehyun to go faster. 

Whimpering feebly, Youngjae trembles as Daehyun pumps his leaking member, weaving a hand through Daehyun's hair. Locked lips, tangled breathes, grabby hands like a montage of rock symphonies and screaming fans in Daehyun's dreams. Yeah, okay, so maybe Youngjae's the only thing that makes him believe he'll actually make it, because it's been ten years and Daehyun still wonders why the hell Youngjae puts up with his poverty-ridden, full of bullshit ass.

Youngjae cries out when he reaches his climax, delirious fingers pulling Daehyun down like he's his last lifeline, tongues fighting for dominance and their noses nearly crashing into one another. He spills white, cracked moan against Daehyun's lips. Daehyun swallows it down with his hand still stroking Youngjae's erection. 

It takes no more than a few minutes of watching Youngjae writhe against the sheets for Daehyun to come, wet warmth spurting inside Youngjae. He crumbles against the crazily flawless man underneath him with one last kiss.

Daehyun flops onto Youngjae's side and automatically pulls Youngjae into his chest, their legs tangling and Youngjae's arms winding around Daehyun's waist. They're sticky and they reek of sweat, but Youngjae smelling of sex sets off all the musical notes in his head.

Life as an obscure rock singer is hard.

At least Daehyun has Youngjae.

 

\--

 

They met in high school, a place of body odour, sweaty palms and other censored, gross puberty changes. Daehyun went through a hell lot of phases, from emo and brooding, tortured soul to gangster swag and bling bling accessories (secretly from Walmart). He had a mohawk at that time he met Youngjae, so he's still surprised he managed to not put Youngjae off for the rest of his life. Well, at least Youngjae could see his eyes -- his emo era vanquished his vision and subsequently got him lots of conks on the head.

Youngjae was always a nerd. He was nerd nerd, but not the I-don't-have-a-life-besides-studying kind of high pants nerds. Youngjae was a quiet kid, often called a spazz because he always spoke in technical terms and was part of both the IT club and the robotics club. Daehyun knew Youngjae, though not personally, who was in his level and always wore plain t-shirts and three-quarter pants. He was the prettiest face and most normal out of all the slobbering geeky gamers with braces and fingers up their noses, but he was still pretty damn weird.

Daehyun found Youngjae in a corner of the school when he'd skipped assembly, with a computer on his lap and lips puckered in concentration. Daehyun wanted to be cool and walk past like the swaggy person he was, but he was really curious because Youngjae had this black contraption beside him and he looked so full of wonder and excitement. His circle-rimmed glasses were slipping off his nose bridge, messy mushroom hair poking at his eyes.

Daehyun stood there watching as Youngjae typed on his bulky computer, scrutinising the screen from time to time. After a few minutes, Youngjae turned to him and glared, clearly not welcoming his presence. Seeing he wasn't wanted (and being terribly offended), Daehyun made the meanest face he could by flaring his nostrils and tried to subtly flex his stick thin arms and narrow shoulders.

"What are you doing." Youngjae blinked at him demeaningly, eyes turning into slits. Youngjae always had this convincing air of i'm-too-smart-for-you and your-existence-is-worthless even as a kid, so Daehyun relaxed his arms and joined him by his side.

"What are _you_ doing?" Daehyun spat back, trying to sound as hostile as possible but the curiousity was way too hard to mask. Youngjae ignored him, shifting his contraption to his other side when Daehyun started touching it.

"The whole school is in the computer lab doing IQ tests. It's nationwide. They mark attendance," Youngjae stated. Daehyun's face paled and he gulped. He didn't have any friends anymore since he went gangsta and was too cool to hang out with other kids so of course he didn't know what the agenda was for this assembly. The principal had made them do a lot of quizzes training them to score well for this test, and now, it was all going to waste for Daehyun.

But he pretended he didn't care because he was a thug.

"So?" Daehyun scoffed, nodding his head coolly and doing a rock on sign when Youngjae stared at him.  Shit. His parents were going to kill him. And he wanted to go on Friendster to post about how he was part of a mafia. A mafia consisting of only him.

"And... done," Youngjae hummed jubilantly, more to himself than Daehyun. Daehyun peered over as all the squiggly, incomprehensible terms showed on the screen. 

"Wonder if it'll work." Youngjae stretched himself, unable to contain the glee stitched into his quirked lips.

"What'll work?" At this point, it was evident Youngjae was talking to himself and not acknowledging Daehyun's presence at all. There seemed to be some noise emnating from the school building they were beside, and Daehyun sat there like an idiot, not sensing anything amiss.

They got caught. Later, Daehyun learnt the black device Youngjae had was a WiFi jammer. The whole school was stopped in the midst of the test and couldn't continue, and all their unfinished attempts were officially submitted at the end of the assembly period. No one scored above 10, which was hilarious as the average score was showed on the government portal to higher-ups.

They soon realised it was all Youngjae's doing. Youngjae hadn't actually meant to sabotage the IQ tests; he just wanted to see if his own built jammer would work. It did, and Daehyun got written off as Youngjae's accomplice. They both got punished, their parents were called and Daehyun got caned.

But it was pretty damn funny.

Youngjae apologised for the shit he put Daehyun through on the second day of their two weeks long after-school detention. It was through a paper plane while the headmaster was sleeping, Daehyun sitting at the opposite corner of the classroom. They began talking through the paper planes, and ended up extending their detention by a week after a passing teacher caught them.

Daehyun didn't mind, though. Youngjae was a snarky kid with a smart mouth, but he didn't like to open it. He wrote essays on their scraps of folded paper about some tech gadget that recently came out on the market. Daehyun didn't really care, honestly, but he liked how Youngjae was always so excited to hear what he thought about those gizmos.

Because Daehyun gave up his friends to achieve his swag status (which never really was) and Youngjae didn't have friends in the first place, they hung out during lunches. Daehyun started listening to rock music and grew out his hair while Youngjae prioritised his appearance more and cut his floppy mess of black. It was them at the empty parking lots or each other's houses, Daehyun with his guitar and Youngjae with his laptop. They ended up stuck together till graduation. Youngjae went to college while Daehyun didn't, and somewhere in the middle, Daehyun pinned Youngjae against the wall and they made out for the first time.

Becoming lovers was inevitable, now that Daehyun thinks about it. There had always been something that made Daehyun see Youngjae out of a crowd despite the way he slouched and his khaki pants made Daehyun cringe.

Daehyun got into the rock scene a few months after meeting Youngjae. He'd been listening to Daehyun's compositions since they were barely teens and he'd always been the support Daehyun needed to keep climbing in spite of the rapidly expanding sugar coated pop industry.

It was weird. Youngjae was weird; Daehyun was weird. 

But weird doesn't mean bad.

 

 

\--

 

"Do you remember how we met?" Daehyun sings, still naked on the bed and poking at Youngjae's behind. He's up for round two but Youngjae's short on time for completing his assignment. Youngjae mumbles incoherently, hands moving about quickly at the parts scattered all over the bed.

"WiFi jammer," Daehyun provides. Youngjae laughs. He laughs every time Daehyun brings it up, because it's so goddamn stupid. "Shoulda shown porn that day when you got the school under your control," Daehyun suggests, wondering on a side note whether late morning sex feels particularly good or because Youngjae makes everything seem a lot better.

Youngjae swats him away. "Idiot. It's not the same as hacking into the servers." 

Daehyun doesn't understand the difference, so he just waves it off. "But you can do it, right?"

Youngjae purses his lips, pondering. "Yeah. Pretty easily."

"You're a god," Daehyun breathes, snuggling up to Youngjae's butt. Youngjae makes a face, threatening to fart on him. Daehyun doesn't move away. "If it's your kink, I'll put up with it, almighty one."

"You should use your skills, man. You could create havoc in the world," Daehyun blabbers, knocking his head into the computer Youngjae is fixing. "You could show my dickpics to the whole of Korea."

Youngjae grimaces. "You have dickpics?" 

Daehyun shrugs, trying to grab his phone off the shelf but unable to extend his arm that far. He's too lazy to get up, so he rolls back and hugs Youngjae's thigh.

"Wanted to send them to that ugly, dumb fucktard bastard Yongguk so he'd know how big my package was. I could rip him open." 

Youngjae looks at Daehyun, brows raised but a pleased look etched into the corner of his upturned lips. "What the hell. That just sounds like you want to sex him up."

"Yeah, till he breaks his spine from how huge I am," Daehyun mutters, inwardly vomiting at having to put his precious dick inside someone as gross as Bang Yongguk. Okay, fine, the guy isn't really _that_ bad, and truthfully, Daehyun felt bad about punching him especially since Yongguk genuinely had no idea and apparently, he was a pretty soft-hearted, vulnerable sissy, which was why he cried for several weeks. But eh, who cares. It was all worth it to get Youngjae back, even though Daehyun may or may not be going to hell now. 

Youngjae squints, nudging Daehyun lightly. "So you do want to impregnate my ex?"

"Oh my god, no," Daehyun grumbles, massaging Youngjae's thigh and squashing his face against it. Youngjae hurriedly pushes him away, afraid of getting another erection and ending up never completing his work.

"Can you not call him your ex? Let's just forget that ever happened," Daehyun mumbles in annoyance.

Youngjae blinks nonchalantly. "You dated Sunhwa too."

Daehyun stumbles on his words, widening his eyes. He scrambles up, shaking the bed and making a few screws roll to the edge. "That's because you went out to get a boyfriend!" 

Youngjae slaps Daehyun on the forehead, knocking him back into the bed.

"Alright, alright, let's just go back to what we were talking about." Youngjae backtracks their conversation in his mind, scrunching up his nose. 

Daehyun helpfully supplies, "We were talking about showing Korea my nudes."

"Gross." 

Daehyun chortles, running his hand up and down Youngjae's calf. "But man, you're seriously amazing. How do you not think about world domination when you can control everyone's screens?"

Youngjae scoffs in amusement. "I'm not that powerful, Daehyun." 

Daehyun, unfazed, sings a tune to one of those American pop rock songs. Youngjae bobs his head along, basking in Daehyun's strong voice. He clicks the laptop cover back into place, furrowing his eyebrows suddenly.

"But..." Youngjae begins nibbling on his fingernail, deliberating sternly.

Daehyun continues humming, nodding to show he's listening. 

"I could, if it was a small area."

"Yes!" Daehyun cheers. "Nude pics broadcast, here I come."

"That means if I wanted to show something, that area should be concentrated so the exposure would be big," Youngjae rambles, tone extremely serious. 

Daehyun looks up at him in bewilderment. Youngjae has a tendency to ignore people when he's deep in thought.

"Myeongdong," Youngjae breathes, jumping off the bed and grabbing his laptop. "Right in the heart of Myeongdong. The huge broadcast screens. I- I could do it."

"What. Man, so I'm going to be a nude model?" Daehyun sits up, invading Youngjae's line of sight to get his attention. Youngjae's eyes light up with such a brilliant spark that Daehyun swears the world stops for that moment. Youngjae grabs Daehyun by the face and kisses him hard before shoving him out of the room.

 

\--

 

"So, uh..." 

Daehyun leans against the door frame, Youngjae still furiously slamming his fingers against the keyboard. He has no idea what Youngjae's doing, neither does he know what are the contraptions around him (it reminds him too much of how they'd met). Youngjae grunts, mouth cutely scrunched up into a pout. Daehyun reminds himself that boners can be extremely painful in skinny jeans.

He still can't believe they're actually doing this. In his shitty life of a dismal musical career and estranged parents, he really thinks God took pity on him and blessed him with Youngjae. Said boyfriend had this moment of pure, magnificent insanity and locked himself up in his room for about a week, before emerging and finally explaining his grand idea. Youngjae had spared him most of the technical terms, so basically, he was going to do his magic tech shit which will somehow broadcast Daehyun in central Myeongdong where the crowd is perpetually at. All Daehyun needed to do was find a channel to appear on and practise his ass off for this golden opportunity to show off his debut single.

Six minutes, Youngjae said. Not too long to seem like it was on purpose, yet short enough to encompass Daehyun's singing performance and make it look like it tuned it at the wrong time. They were going to pretend that Youngjae was trying to stream Daehyun's performance on his computer and end up showing Daehyun's face to the bustling district.

Luckily, Himchan exists, and despite his cruddy talk show being a failure and him being a total bitch 99% of the time, he'd still agreed to the whole set-up. They're all sure it's illegal but no one's really brought it up. Daehyun knows Youngjae will find a way to weasel their way out of the law's clutches, but if he doesn't, Youngjae's going to willingly take the blame for it. And Daehyun's  _seriously_  dreading that.

Youngjae, Daehyun's mastermind of a boyfriend, finally turns to look at him and he stills, blinking hard. Daehyun fidgets, pulling at his pants and putting out his hands awkwardly. "Ta-dah?"

"What do you think?" Junhong pops his head into the room, twirling the eyeliner pen between his fingers. Daehyun's hair is dyed brown and gelled up, sleveless black top showcasing his well-crafted arms. There's a silver chain necklace over his neck and his jeans are hugging his thick legs perfectly. There's a trace of eyeliner on him, making his eyes dark and sultry. 

Junhong smirks, patting Daehyun's shoulders.  "Impressive, huh? Made him look hot without a hint of that bubblegum pretty boy feel. Even picked this top specially so his shoulders don't look so small." 

Daehyun elbows Junhong out of the room, locking the door. Youngjae continues to stare with his lips parted.

"No good?" Daehyun pulls his lips to his sides in dejection, waiting for Youngjae's face to melt into pure aghast. Youngjae rises, eyes scouring Daehyun up and down.

"God, you look amazing..." Youngjae swallows, lowering his head shyly. Instantly, Daehyun breaks out into a grin, beginning to flex excessively. Youngjae flushes and mutters for him to stop.

"I'm done," Youngjae murmurs, red tinting his cheeks. Daehyun lightly pushes him against the window sill and dives his tongue into Youngjae's mouth. Youngjae nudges him off to gasp for breath, captivated eyes devouring Daehyun whole.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Daehyun breathes, admiring Youngjae's features. "God, you're amazing. I want to fuck you so badly right now." 

Youngjae laughs softly, gently touching Daehyun's face in fear of ruining the make-up. "I'm in baggy jeans and a hoodie, Daehyun. It should be me wanting you to..."

"That's great, then. I want to fuck you and you want me to fuck you. It's a mutual relationship."

Youngjae rolls his eyes in amusment as he meanders past Daehyun, grabbing his things as he dials a number. "You know how to get to Himchan's set, right?" 

Daehyun nods in response, jingling his keys. 

"I've got to go soon," Youngjae mumbles, still flustered by Daehyun's appearance, "Jongup's waiting for me downstairs."

"Seriously, though," Daehyun mutters, sighing in irritation. "Did you have to get the boy who had a crush on you in college?"

"Daehyun, be glad he's willing to help us. I didn't have a lot of friends in college," Youngjae says, packing his laptop into his bag. "And going with one of your friends isn't an option. Anti-social, remember?"

"Just the way I like you," Daehyun purrs, hand groping Youngjae's behind. Youngjae raises a hand threateningly and Daehyun retreats.

"Are you ready?" Youngjae asks. 

Daehyun shrugs, fiddling with his belt. The anxiety creeps up his neck and he slumps, scratching his head. "What if they don't like my music?"

Youngjae softens upon hearing those words, pulling Daehyun into a hug and nuzzling his nose into Daehyun's neck. "They will. The reviews you got were all good; it's just that you lack exposure. And if they don't, they can go to hell." 

Daehyun bursts into laughter and Youngjae chuckles along, pecking Daehyun on the cheek. Unsatisfied, Daehyun guides their lips together. Daehyun thinks he can live off this flavour for the rest of his life.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Daehyun wheezes. 

Youngjae chuckles at the statement, their eyes almost crossing from their close proximity. 

"I'm aiming to become better than that," he returns, pulling away and collecting his bag. Daehyun really wants to fuck him into the bed right now, but he takes in a breath and wills his coming erection to oblivion.

 

\--

 

Himchan's talk show is on an obscure channel his rich parents managed to clinch a spot on despite Himchan having no actual substance to speak about. His set is pretty neat, though, and Daehyun bounces excessively on the couch. Himchan smacks him on the head and Junhong screams, rushing over to fix Daehyun's damaged hair.

"You're really lucky," Junhong says when he's done, pulling his lips to the side. "Having a boyfriend like that. I'd go gay any day if I got a chance to tap that ass."

"He should be the star instead of you, to be honest," Himchan comments, crossing his legs. "If Junhong cleaned him up, he could be on the cover of every cute bottom boy magazine."

"He'd wreck Korea's AV industry. I can see him beating out girls in the trends with that adorable face of his," Junhong hums. "Too bad he's blind to choose you."

Daehyun isn't even insulted. He breathes with starry eyes, leaning back into the couch. "I know right. He doesn't even know how fucking sexy he is. When he's under me, the whimpers he makes... Do you guys know how much he trembles while we're fucking?" Daehyun shivers at the thought. "God-" 

Himchan steps on his crotch and Daehyun crumbles, face grimacing from the hellish pain enough to scare Satan away.

"No boners on my show," Himchan nonchalantly returns, ignoring Daehyun's middle finger and choked cries. "Anyway, we'll have to do the full segment. You know when Youngjae's going to "accidentally" broadcast you, right?"

"Y-Yeah. Right at the end of the interview?"

"Mhm. You get the choice to decide what question you wanna answer then." 

Daehyun frowns, pondering hard. "Can you just let me say whatever I want?"

"No, you dumbass." Himchan regards him with the most disdainful look possible.

"Fine. Uh, let me talk about the inspiration behind my song." 

Himchan gives him an okay sign and proceeds to completely ignore Daehyun while fixing his make-up with Junhong. Daehyun ends up trying to talk to his bass guitarist and drummer which his company has kindly loaned, but they're more interested with making out with one another.

About half an hour later, Himchan whispers that they're going live in a minute. He doesn't have a script. Daehyun really hopes he doesn't screw this up for Youngjae. He calms himself down, thinking of Youngjae's fluffy cheeks and his bright eyes that seem to hold all the moonlight in the world. Daehyun's chest swells with a burst of adrenaline and he confidently nods to Himchan. The cameras begin to roll and Daehyun sinks back into the couch, smiling broadly.

The questions are easy, though Himchan is kind of an asshole and makes a lot of subtly sarcastic responses. They finally move on to the last question and Daehyun gulps, wondering if Youngjae's got his thing up and running. Maybe it's not going to work. Maybe he'll just remain nugu for the rest of his life and be crushed by newly cloned gigolos in mainstream pop. But maybe that isn't so bad, because he's got Youngjae by his side.

"So, before we move on to your performance, can you tell me what was the inspiration behind your debut single?" 

Daehyun massages his knee, taking in a deep breath. He's always got a runny mouth and it's always been a bad trait of his. But thinking of Youngjae excitedly piecing together computers, crouching with his spectacles slipping down his nose bridge, breaks the dam in his mouth and he lets the ramble spill out.

"The inspiration... is my boyfriend, Yoo Youngjae. I wrote that song thinking of him. Most of my songs are about him, actually. He's really amazing and... he's beautiful, and he's just so damn gorgeous, and, alright, I don't know how to put it into words." 

Himchan frowns, trying to signal to Daehyun to keep it concise. Daehyun turns a blind eye to his gestures. 

"But really. He's my everything. I wouldn't be here, anywhere close to here if it weren't for him. He's like the air I breathe; he's basically everything to me." 

Daehyun turns directly to the camera, imagining Youngjae smiling up at the huge screens at Myeongdong which they always mocked at for the corny advertisements.

"Youngjae, I know you're watching this right now, so I want to say you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I told you that just before I went on the show, but I really mean it. Thank you for staying by my side all these years. I don't know how I'd still be here without you. You're what makes life so wonderful for me, even though it's actually a fuckload of shit." 

Himchan widens his eyes and Junhong nearly keels over, chanting desperately and praying the public doesn't go up in flames for Daehyun's swear word.

"Alright," Himchan laughs nervously, ushering Daehyun towards the stage. "Now on to  _One Night in Haeundae!_ "

Daehyun confidently strides across to the stage, picking up his guitar and breaking out into a broad smile. He wants to see Youngjae's reaction, but the most important thing right now is to blow him away with his performance. He taps his shoes and leans towards the mike.

_There by the beach, we met..._

 

\--

 

Daehyun sits in front of his laptop, watching his rankings. Youngjae walks into the room with a packet of chips, smiling in amusement. "You're still watching it?"

"Look at how fast it's climbing," Daehyun breathes, prodding at the screen. 

It's amazing. The whole thing had went perfectly thanks to Youngjae and his godly tech skills, and the crowd at Myeongdong had watched Daehyun's performance live. Afterwards, there'd been tons of news articles about how the broadcast stations experienced a screw-up and accidentally streamed some unknown channel. People tweeted about the mistake and shared photos and videos of Daehyun's performance. 

As the footage got played more and more, the articles soon changed to _accidentally aired a rock performance_  then to _accidentally spirals indie rock singer to fame_. Those curious about his music (and his face, he'd trended in Korea for an hour as _myeongdong hot singer_ ) checked him out and his sales shot up rapidly. Sure, he got chewed out a little for his language, but a lot of netizens have been commenting about how attractive his straightforwardness and his love for Youngjae is.

They ended up with, thankfully, just a fine since the police bought Youngjae's story. Daehyun's company, like the assholes they are, has been claiming credit in having groomed such a talented singer. Daehyun doesn't care because Youngjae and him had the best sex ever after his performance, and they've been going on more extravagant dates with Daehyun's rising income.

Youngjae swats Daehyun's finger away from the screen and joins Daehyun on the bed. He snuggles against Daehyun's chest as Daehyun's single climbs from 29th to 28th. Daehyun pumps his fist, leaning over to kiss Youngjae. He tries to take a chip but Youngjae holds it away.

"You've got a spot on Kiss The Radio tomorrow. I don't want you to get pimples," Youngjae chides.

Daehyun pouts but obediently retracts his hand. Youngjae stares and gets off the bed, disappearing out the room. Daehyun frowns when the indie folk group below him overtakes him by one spot. Youngjae returns with his cheeks puffed and something behind his back.

"I've got a suprise for you," he blubbers, unable to talk properly with whatever's in his mouth. "Close your eyes." 

Daehyun nods and shuts his eyes, parting his mouth.  Youngjae presses his lips on Daehyun's and prods in something cold, mushy and sweet. He tries to pull away but Daehyun adamantly holds him in his place, their tongues swirling against strawberry. Youngjae finally pulls away when pink starts to drip from their lips. 

"Pure strawberry juice popsicles with milk. They're healthy," Youngjae chimes, holding out the homemade popsicle. 

"Gross, now we're sticky," Youngjae states, wiping at his lips with his sleeve. 

Daehyun wiggles his eyebrows. "I know what else can make us sticky."

"I'm leaving." 

Daehyun whines at this, reaching out to clutch Youngjae's shirt and pull him onto the bed. "You've got to stay by my side, remember? The public's spazzing over us. DaeJae."

"Stop reminding me of what you said on live TV," Youngjae groans, putting a hand over his eyes. "I'm too embarrassed to go out."

"You know you love me," Daehyun returns, cheering when he overtakes that accursed indie band Busker Busker. Youngjae sighs, leaning back into the Daehyun's chest with a smile.

"Yeah, and that's the worst punishment I've ever had to go through."

 

\--

 

Daehyun ends up hitting sky high popularity after the release of his third album, his fanbase having steadily grown over time. Nowadays, his concerts around Korea are sold out and he's invited to almost every award show. Junhong is now his official stylist (and still talks too much crap) and Himchan's a host named Strong Chan of some famous variety show called Strong Heart.

Youngjae's gotten a small following of his own after Junhong forcefully cut his hair and gave him bangs. He gets flushed at fan gifts ( _extremely_  flushed at NC-17 fan art) and doesn't know what to answer when some of them ask if he'd ditch Daehyun for them. As such, Daehyun constantly swats away Youngjae's fans when he sees them, regardless of age and gender. That includes babies.

Youngjae's waiting backstage. Daehyun ducks behind the curtains, drenched in sweat from his vigorous performance, and kisses Youngjae lightly. He doesn't realise the curtains haven't fully closed and the fans on the left wing begin shrieking their lungs out. Youngjae winces and Daehyun takes his hand, ignoring Junhong's crude gesture of a finger into his fist. Himchan, the award ceremony host, laughs about it on his way out to announce the next winner.

"You did great," Youngjae breathes, gazing up affectionately at Daehyun. Daehyun's brain goes into overdrive and poetic words begin to churn in his gut. He winds an arm around Youngjae and leads him to the car park, despite the fact that it's not the end of the ceremony and he left his hat on his chair.

"Chen thought you were one of my stylists," Daehyun brings up, swinging into his BMW. Youngjae hums and gets into the passenger seat. 

"He asked me for your number." Daehyun starts the engine and cruises out, the lights of Seoul splashing against his windsceren.

"Oh?" Youngjae returns with an amused smile, changing the radio channel. "And what'd you say to him?"

Daehyun leans back into his seat.

"Fuck you."

 

\--

 

The comment section on Daehyun's new music video is blowing up. Daehyun scrolls through them, giggling like a third grader at the praises he's getting. There's a comment with 3 thumbs up in English which ends off in Korean with _Daehyun, do you still know English after coming back to Korea?._

A sub-comment asks if he's from America. Some dumbass replies with a _^u^ yes!!!!!!!_.

_I'm not Korean-American, shitheads_ , Daehyun types into the comment section, but backspaces and closes the tab when Youngjae kisses him.

 


End file.
